Pulse
by Roses-Fade
Summary: Will you save me?" he asked. "Of course." I responded. In the end of it all my best wasn't good enough because my heart wasn't strong enough. Memories flash behind my eyes. Life is over before it really began. Heartbeats mean so much in the end.
1. Prologue

**Alright so this is a story that I will be working on. Tell me if you think it sounds good or not. Here's the Prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that i made up. Most of the aspects in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Prologue**

High school. You go into it thinking that all you're friends will stay you're friends forever. You think that you and the people you're closest to won't change. You think that over a summer people will have matured and dating will be oh so very different. Lives connect, people come and go. Things change and sometimes what was once important to you now means so little. Parties happen and mistakes are made. After all High school is pretty much a building full of children who got slapped in the face with puberty. With hormones raging so many things can happen. Its full of the best and worst years of your life. When you look back at it how much of it will you really be able to remember and do you even want to remember all of it?

* * *

And late at night when I'm all alone I sneak outside and stare at the night time sky. I look at the twinkling stars and the bright, bright moon against the dark inky backdrop and I pretend that it's all out there shining just for me. And when the moon is putting on it's late night show I think about my life and how it all went downhill. But, mostly I think about you. You were constantly on my mind before I had even met you. Already claiming my attention and I didn't even know your name. I think about how things were never once perfect when it came to you and I. Always filled with blame. We could never stop and think about what we were doing to each other. We loved each other and maybe that's why things turned out this way. We both changed along the way and we didn't even notice. All we can see is each other. And as impossible as it seems I can't ever regret meeting you. No matter how much you think it's you're fault it's just as much as mine. I was there for every single step of the way. Both of us couldn't have possibly known that it would end up like this. People say that we aren't good for each other. That we ruined our lives by meeting. I can't bring myself to believe them because you stole my heart or maybe I just gave it to you. As twisted and fucked as this whole thing seems I'm glad that you're along with me for the ride. You can drive and I'm perfectly content riding shotgun. Just hold my hand and everything will be okay. As long as you're here and as long as you're mine everything will be just fine. You are my everything. And I just might be the one to save you. But we couldn't have ever predicted that it would end like this. No one did.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1 of Pulse. I hope you guys enjoy it. its going to be a lot different than any of my other fanfics. But, i already think that its better than anything else i've posted on here so far. This story I will try my hardest to update ASAP. R&R**

* * *

_**Relax, relax.  
Exhale and breathe, just breathe for me. **_

**_You are the earth beneath my feet,  
You are my gravity.  
Cause lately I've been tired and uninspired.  
Cause lately I've been tired, oh-so tired._**

_--Tired and uninspired- My American Heart_

* * *

**1. School**

I didn't notice him for the first few days of school. After all Paul Kane seemed particularly big compared to my junior high Richard S. Fowler. I was so busy in the life around me. Everything was crowded and bright and so different from the dingy little catholic school I went to before. Not that there was anything wrong with Fowler. The people there were awesome and I made amazing friends but it wasn't what I was used to. Now Paul Kane was much more my taste. Big, lots of people, it was more like the junior high school I went to back when I lived in Edmonton. But, of course two years of Fowler made high school seem a little scary. My fear only lasted about an hour though. I made friends like crazy. I never understood why people seemed so interested in me. I was kind of boring with black hair and pale skin. I was skinny and average height. Nothing special there. The only thing somewhat interesting about me was my eyes. They were purple. Not that blue bullshit that some people call purple but, a bright and vibrant purple like amethyst or violets. Simply stunning as some people put it. In some weird twist of fate I had become friends with some of the most gorgeous people at school. They weren't popular or stuck up or any of that sort of thing either. In fact, most people seemed to avoid them. My old friends couldn't understand how I could be around them. It's not that they didn't like them. Its just that they seem to frighten my old friends. I like them though. A lot.

These new friends are the Cullens. They were all adopted by a wonderful doctor named Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. The kids they adopted are: Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella Hale. They're all together though. Bella and Edward. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. I know that seems strange but, its really not since they technically are not related. Bella is a gorgeous brunette. She's average height and slender with nice curves. Edward is tall and lanky with bronze hair. Alice is a tiny little pixie of a girl. She has short spiky black hair and a wicked fashion since. Alice's boyfriend Jasper is tall and blonde. His hair is longish and he's not as lanky as Edward but he's still thin. Rosalie is so beautiful that it's almost painful to look at her. She's got long wavy blonde hair, a body to die for and she just shines. She is that pretty. Emmett is well Emmett. A bear of a man is all I can say about him. He's got short curly brown hair and is not as tall as Edward and Jasper. But, don't let his looks scare you away behind the bulk lies a heart of gold. The only thing that the six of them have in common is gold eyes and some pale, pale skin. They are all so very wonderful and unique and I'm glad that I decided to make friends with them. Edward, Bella and Alice were in the same grade as me while, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were in grade eleven. Bella looks more like a Cullen than she does a Hale but, she told me that she had a different father than Rosalie and Jasper. Now, my old friends are a different story. My best friend Becky is blonde with green eyes. She's thin and kind of tall. She's loud and not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. Then there's Kayla and Rachel. You can rarely find one without the other. This two have been best friends since well forever. Kayla is a short bleach blonde with blue eyes while Rachel is a tall ginger with greenish blue eyes. There's Melina, a tall and thin in the extreme brunette who constantly dyes her hair. This week its black and blue. There's Jesse a short boy who I met on the first day of school. He has eyes like my cat. A gold green color. I find them very pretty. And so many more. I get a headache just trying to remember all the names of the people I met. Luckily, I'll have plenty of time to get to know them.

The first time that I saw him was about 3 weeks into school. I was walking into the cafeteria with the Cullens when I had the strangest sensation of someone watching me. I turned my head to look and purple met cobalt blue. I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment. And then it started again beating more quickly than before. He was heart-stoppingly beautiful. Dark hair not short but not long either. Thin but not _too _thin. He wasn't tall but he wasn't short either. In fact he was perfect for me. Well maybe too perfect for me would be more correct. He was way out of my league. I could never get a guy like him. Not plain Jane purple-eyed Aurora. I looked away before he did. I didn't blush but, I could feel my face get all hot and flushed. I walked with my eyes down over to a table with my friends. I wasn't exactly aware of my surroundings. I was too busy thinking about him. I didn't even know the guys name for crying out loud and yet something about him called me in. Eventually I realized that my friends were all staring at me intently. When I noticed that they were I blushed a furious shade of red. I mean when you have 6 insanely beautiful people staring at you, you tend to get a little self-conscious. Finally Bella said in her musical bell-like voice:

"Welcome back to the real world, Aurora."

At this I giggled.

"Sorry guys. I was just thinking about something." I couldn't keep the longing out of my voice.

"Or maybe someone would be more correct. Spill Aurora" She commanded.

"Hmm. I have no idea what you are talking about Alice. I was just thinking about how fun high school is. It's like the most amazing adventure of all and it's only been three weeks since it started." I answered.

"Nice try there. Does it have anything to do with that certain boy standing over there? The one with the stretched lobes and blue eyes?" Jasper asked me.

"Nope." I answered.

They seemed to believe me and I made more of an effort to join into the conversation. My thoughts kept drifting back to the nameless hottie though. _Stop it Aurora. You don't know anything about him nor, will you ever. Don't bother wasting your time. You'll only get hurt._I told myself. It kind of worked. Lucky for me the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I'd have class to keep my mind off of him. I walked to Social with Bella. Out of all the Cullens she was probably the one closest to me. It was hard not to love the whole bunch and I had only known them for 3 weeks. We took our usual seats at the back of the classroom. I liked the back. I could nap back here easily. I found school very easy so sleeping through a class was no big issue. I did have a problem with skipping though. I was feeling pretty tired today though and I opted to take a nice nap. Bella didn't say anything except for that she would make me a copy of the notes. I thanked her and as soon as the lights in the classroom went out I passed out.

I was awoken by a cold finger poking me. I glanced up and met the inhumanly beautiful face of Bella. God it was going to take awhile to get used to the whole lot of them. I was a little disgruntled about being woken up from my dream. It was a pleasant dream about a boy with pretty blue eyes. I could tell that he wasn't a goodie two-shoes and that he probably liked to do drugs. That was okay by me though. I mean I liked to get high on an occasion and I sure as fuck loved to drink. My friends say I'm an alcoholic and my witty response is always: "Just because I like to drink sometimes in the afternoon does not make me an alcoholic. It just means that I enjoy the taste of most booze. If you ever catch me drinking something like a big bear though. Feel free to check me into rehab." Of course that stumps them.

I slouched my way to art class as soon as the Bella rang. I didn't have this class with any of the Cullens but, I had a bunch of friends from way back when in it. I sat down in my usual seat between Becky and Minji. Minji was a short, cubby Asian girl. She was pretty and loaded. Her parents owned the only gas station in Mornville. Today we were working on our art journals. An art journal is where we draw random pictures for her to mark. We have dates that we have to hand them in and they have to have a certain number of pictures in them. It also must meet the requirements. This time we have to have 10 pictures drawn about anything our feeble little hearts desired. I still couldn't quite get the boy out of my head so I drew an eye. It was his eye and I thought I did a pretty good job on it to. I didn't realize that I had been working on it for so long because five minutes after I had finished the bell rang. I got up quickly and walked to my locker with Becky. She was chatting non-stop about some random shopping trip she wanted to go on. I agreed half-heartedly to go. After all I did like to shop and spend money. Clothes make the person after all. I went to my bus and got in. I sat with Kyla today. Kyla was a pretty girl with light blue eyes, nice teeth, some blonde hair and killer curves. I was jealous of her just a bit. I mean why couldn't I have a body like hers? Unfortunately though Kyla was not very good at picking out guys. She always ended up with some loser. Her current boyfriend though wasn't that bad. He was a tall, thin ginger named Kyle. Becky, Melina and I tended to call him gingervitus. He didn't mind usually. When the bus finally got to our stop Kyla and I walked home. We were practically neighbors. We both had huge houses in Oakmont. Good party houses. I invited Kyla to the shopping trip with Becky and I and then headed for home. I walked in to my room and flopped down on my huge king bed. It was covered with pillows and very comfortable. I quickly fell asleep dreaming about a boy whose name I didn't even know.

* * *

**Okay so I just wanted to let you know that this story isn't really about the vampire family we know and love. Yes, they are in it and they will play an important part later on. Well they're still important as Aurora's friends but, they aren't really the main characters. You should also know that vampires do not sparkle in this story. I decided to do this story in the setting of my home town, St. Albert. And because the weather here is nice alot the Cullens sparkling would not really work out well. If you don't want to read this story because the Cullens aren't the main characters than thats fine by me. But, do not make mean comments about because its not what you were expecting. That being said. I think you should all give it a chance. Please review. **

**Jenna 3**


End file.
